


Out of this World

by michelecrispino



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, EmiMike, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, MichEmil, Mickey is soft, Space Puns, based on a headcanon, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelecrispino/pseuds/michelecrispino
Summary: Emil's Birthday Prompt: Birthday CakeMichele carries out the yearly tradition of making Emil a birthday cake.





	Out of this World

**Author's Note:**

> This little story (mini fic, one shot, whatever you want to call it) was based on a headcanon I discussed with my friend @emimiketrash. It turned out being longer than I expected it to be. I hope that you guys like this!
> 
> I also need to give a *HUGE* thank you to @bookybookworm and @amadeusshallnotberocked for being such sweet and helpful betas, i love youuuu
> 
> also thanks to my squad for help/support, y'all are the best :) ❤

Every year since they were kids, Michele and Sara researched recipes to make Emil a birthday cake. Chocolate cake, red velvet cake, pineapple upside down cake, he loved them all. As they’d gotten older, the twins had gotten more adventurous and had tried all kinds of wacky flavors. They didn’t always end up looking and tasting as well as they hoped, but Emil always ate the cake anyways.

This year, however, was a little different. Michele wanted to surprise his boyfriend by making him a cake all by himself, even though Sara was the better baker of the two. When he told his sister about this, she teased him a bit and told him it was immensely sweet of him to do that, and that Emil would love it. Whether the cake turned out right or not, it was the thought that counted, right?

Emil had always been interested in space and the stars, so Michele decided he’d make him a galaxy themed cake. The only thing he was a little worried about was the swirling of the colors. It couldn’t be too hard to pull it off; he and Sara had made marble cake, after all, and that had two different flavored batters. So, hopefully this wouldn't end up being _too_ challenging. But even if it was, it was worth seeing Emil happy.

The video made the process look easy enough. It was only when he gathered up all of the ingredients and utensils that Michele realized he was almost completely clueless. After all, it was Sara that had done all of the hard parts. She was a natural when it came to baking, and Michele was lucky if he didn’t knock over the milk by accident. He was always the one that stirred everything and operated the oven. He didn’t want Sara to burn herself, after all! Of course, it was more likely that _he’d_ burn _himself_ , but that wasn’t the point.

Ten minutes later, he’d somehow managed to concoct a cake batter that hadn’t flown across the kitchen. (He was still getting used to how the blenders worked.) The same, sadly, could not be said about his shirt. Blue, purple, and teal splotches of food coloring had made their way onto the gray fabric. Well, at least it was an old shirt.

There were a total of three bowls, one for each of the colors to be swirled. And since it was a layered cake, there were three different pans for batter to be separated into. Michele spooned out a scoop of each color into one pan and kept up with the pattern, eventually ending up with a somewhat blotchy pattern. Like in the tutorial he’d viewed, he took a spoon and swirled the colors apart to create a galaxy feel. He did this twice more, and his cakes were ready for the oven.

It took around half an hour for the cakes to bake, which would hopefully give Michele enough time to both make frosting and clean up his mess. He wasn’t sure when Emil would be home; his boyfriend wasn’t even aware of Michele’s baking.

Emil loved to go for a good run; he did it every day, rain or shine. He usually ended up doing other things as well, like wandering into shops he’d never visited or grabbing a bite at a little cafe. Michele accompanied him sometimes, but he liked to let his boyfriend have some alone time. He always came home with a smile on his face, and occasionally had picked up a little something for him. It was a cute gesture. Since it was so nice out today, he’d probably be gone a while.

Then again, he had gotten up and left rather early. Earlier than usual. Michele was in a state of grogginess at the time, but he vaguely remembered a kiss pressed against his forehead and Emil covering him back up with the blanket.

He never understood how Emil could feel so motivated in the morning.

The frosting turned out to be easy. Easier than expected, to say the least. Michele finished it in about five minutes, and then he washed all of the dishes and put them away to hide the evidence.

After the cakes were finished baking came the hardest part: flipping them out of the pan. When he and Sara did this, the cakes often ripped in half and had to be stuck together again with frosting. What if one of Michele’s cakes fell completely apart?

The first cake flipped out perfectly, and he let out a sigh of relief. The second cake needed a couple pats before it flopped out fine, and the same thing happened with the third.

Maybe baking wasn’t so hard after all.

Next was frosting each layer. It was the final, and probably most important part. If he fucked up the appearance of the cake, then it would ruin the whole thing. Plus, it would look bad for the picture. Michele used violet food coloring for the frosting, just like in the tutorial. It was just regular frosting, but it tasted heavenly. Hopefully the cake tasted equally as amazing. It was just plain vanilla, but he knew Emil wouldn't mind. He'd be fascinated no matter what flavor the cake was. That was something he loved about him: he was always pleased, no matter what.

The cake was looking pretty good by the time Michele was done frosting it. Since he had extra frosting left, he made he remaining bit darker darker and wrote “happy birthday” in Czech with it.

When that was completed, he FaceTimed Sara to show her what he’d created.

“It’s fantastic, Mickey!” she exclaimed. “And you didn’t even burn down the kitchen!” she added, only half kidding.

Michele rolled his eyes. “Very funny, Sara,” he muttered. “I hope I’ve proved to you that I’m not as much of a failure as you think I am.”

“Don’t forget about the time you set off the smoke alarm making grilled cheese,” she teased. This was true. It had been years ago, but she still hadn’t let him forget about it.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s not the point.” He smirked. “Do you think Emil will like it? Will he be disappointed that you didn’t take part? What if the galaxy doesn't look as cool when you cut the cake open?”

“Of course he won't be disappointed! If anything, he’ll think it’s even more special because his _sweet wittle boyfriend_ made it just for him,” Sara cooed. “Plus, you and I both _know_ he’ll love the space theme inside.”

Michele could feel his face growing red. “Thanks, I hope you're right.”

She _was_ right, and both of the twins knew it. Michele always seemed to overthink everything, but Sara was always there to help him sort it out.

“Wait, is he not home yet?”

“No. I bet he will be soon, though. What should I wear?”

“It doesn’t matter. He thinks you’re pretty no matter what you’re wearing.” She paused, a sly smile appearing on her lips. “Even if you're wearing that stained shirt that you currently have on. You can always change before we go clubbing later,” she finished. This was a topic they always discussed. Michele couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t asking his sister for clothing advice. She'd already promised to help him choose his tux for his and Emil’s wedding, because somehow she _knew_ they were destined to be wed.

Sara was smart like that.

“Okay. Will do. Thanks, Sara! I’ll see you later for cake and clubs.”

“Bye! Have fuuuun!” Her face then disappeared from his phone screen.

Even after washing all of the dishes, a few stains of food coloring still remained on Michele’s hands. Oh well. It would come out eventually.

It was nearing noon, and Michele decided he should spruce up his appearance for when Emil returned. He threw his messy shirt into the laundry basket and was contemplating on what to wear for the day when he heard the door click. Shit! He’d completely forgotten to hide the cake until later!

Emil wasn't one to expect things; he always seemed to be surprised when he got a homemade cake for his birthday. But it was part of the tradition that it was presented to him with Sara (and now Mila)!

He ran out of the bedroom, hoping he could distract Emil before he saw. Michele could hide it while he was in the shower.

“Mickey!” Emil's face always lit up brighter than a Christmas tree whenever he saw his boyfriend. That grin was going to be the death of Michele.

“Hiii, Emil. Happy birthday! How was your run?” He tried to keep it casual, hoping his exposed chest wasn't _too_ distracting.

“It was great! It's so nice out today! There were some really cute dogs I saw, and I snapped pictures so you could see. I didn't want you to miss out,” he explained, grabbing his phone from his pocket. Emil always took pictures of dogs he encountered; he even had a folder in his photo app dedicated to them. “And thank you. I have a feeling this is going to be a great birthday.”

“Let's look at them on the couch,” Michele suggested. That would get him out of eye shot of the cake. “Okay!” he agreed, bounding over to the couch. He outstretched his arm so he could wrap it around Michele’s shoulders when he sat down. He wasn't really that sweaty, so Michele didn't mind. He hadn't showered either, after all.

“See? He's such a good boy,” Emil was saying as he showed Michele a picture of a yellow Labrador Retriever. “His owner even let me pet him! His name is Tobias.”

Michele couldn't help but grin. “He's adorable, Emil.”

“But there's more!” his boyfriend continued. He swiped to reveal a photo of a chihuahua with a sparkly pink leash. “This little girl is named Princess. It's a very fitting name for her. She really likes to get scratched behind her ears,” he informed him.

Emil’s fascination with dogs would never cease to make Michele smile. His face when he got so excited over things like this was even cuter than the dog pictures. He let out a content sigh as he rested his head against his chest.

“Can we get a dog sometime in the future, Mickey?”

He knew Emil would eventually ask this question (he was honestly surprised he hadn't asked sooner). Since Emil was basically like a giant puppy himself, how hard could it be to own an actual dog?

“Well, yeah. We can pick out one together.”

“It's gonna be so fuuuun! I can't wait!”

“It will be.” Michele laughed. “Now, what do you want to do today?”

“Hmmm, I dunno. Are we still gonna hang with Mila and Sara later?”

“As long as you're up for it,” he replied. “It’s your birthday, so you get to decide.”

“Oooh, we could go to the space museum!” Emil suggested. Perfect.

“Let's do it. We’ll get showered up and then we'll go,” Michele replied. “Maybe we'll even encounter some more dogs on the way.”

Even though he was super comfortable with Mickey on his chest, he couldn't contain his excitement. Emil had never showered faster in his life.

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur. They went to the space museum, and Michele listened politely while Emil rambled about the Milky Way and how Pluto shouldn’t have lost its planetary status. He really had no idea what anything Emil said meant, but he didn’t want to say that.

When they arrived home, Emil opened the door to reveal Sara and Mila waiting for them.

“Sara! Mila!” he exclaimed, outstretching his arms to bring them both in an embrace.

“Happy birthday, Emil!” both women cheered. “

Thank you, thank you!”

“You know what it’s time for?” Michele asked, closing the door.

“What?” Emil replied.

“CAKE!” the other three yelled in response.

“Oooh! I can’t wait to see what you and Mickey created,” Emil gushed, turning to Sara.

“Well,” Michele began as he opened the fridge, “I actually made this one myself.” His face was a light shade of pink as he spoke.

“Awwe, Mickey!” Mila cooed, “What a nice boyfriend.”

Michele let out an embarrassed laugh while he took out the cake and shut the fridge. “Let’s get a photo before we cut it open,” he said, taking out his phone. They all gathered together and smiled for their annual birthday selfie, and afterwards, Sara handed her brother a knife.

“So inside is a galaxy design,” Michele explained. “Uh, y-you must be abducting my heart, because you're an alien. Wait, shit, I fucked up, I meant-”

Emil interrupted him with a peck on the cheek. “I know what you meant, Mickey,” he said, though his boyfriend was still a blushing mess.

Sara and Mila just smiled. Michele was too cute when he tried to be romantic, even if he _did_ mess up his pick-up lines.

When Michele cut up all four pieces of cake, Mila handed out plates and forks for everyone and slid each slice onto a plate. Michele hoped it tasted alright; this was the worst possible days to mess up on a cake recipe. It looked fine, but looks could be deceiving. He knew he hadn't forgotten any ingredients (he'd triple checked to make sure), but what if the taste was off?

“Michele,” Sara began, setting her fork down, “this is the best vanilla cake I've ever had!”

“It is?” Michele was so glad all of his hard work had paid off. The cake tasted moist, and the colors were still vibrant even after baking.

“Of course!” She beamed.

“I agree!” Mila chimed in.

Michele cleared his throat. “Thank you, guys. So, uh, what do you think, Emil?”

Emil placed his fork on his plate and hugged Michele. “It's perfect, Mickey.”

 

Bonus:

 

“Did you have fun today?” Michele asked. They'd recently returned from the club, and he was exhausted. Even energetic Emil seemed tired out. They were both lying in bed now, his head on Emil’s chest and Emil with his arms around him.

“Of course I did! All thanks to my best friends,” Emil answered. “And my wonderful boyfriend,” he added, kissing Michele’s head.

“I love you,” Michele said, burying his face into Emil’s bare chest. “Happy birthday, _tesoro mio_.”

They lay like that for a while, taking in each other’s scent.

Before drifting off to sleep, Michele whispered, “You’re out of this world, Emil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, congrats if you made it to the end! Comments and Kudos are appreciated. :)
> 
> If there's anything specific you liked or didn't like, please let me know either down below in the comments section or on tumblr @michelecrispychip. I'm always looking for improvement! (Don't worry, nothing will offend me.)
> 
> I have some other Emimike fics planned, so look forward to those! I hope that they are even better than this one. This is my first time posting on this website, so hopefully the formatting isn't too messed up! I had a hard time lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me. Have a great day, everyone, and happy birthday to Emil! 
> 
> If anyone was interested, here's the video for the cake recipe: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAN9ch-Z1_w


End file.
